Epic High
by BeonewithRussia
Summary: Anaya and her brothers go to a new school. Anaya hopes for a better life but instead it becomes a nightmare. Fem Russia, male Ukraine, male Belarus
1. New World For Anaya

New story i want to do a high school one. i hope you like it.

Anaya and her two brothers are moving to America hoping for a new life. In Russia the condition have worsen in their town and they finally have enough money to move. Her older brother Roman plans go to work and go to college. Anaya's younger brother Dimitri will be going to high school with her. Anaya is a seventeen, has long pale hair and lilac color eyes. She is very outgoing and really wants to learn the new culture.

The small family moves into an undersized apartment in the slums of Brooklyn. It has two bedrooms and need some fixing up but they couldn't complain.

"So we have to live here? When do we have to go to school Roman?" Dimitri asks his brother and hope that they don't have to go to school any time soon.

The family did know some English because of the classes taken in Russia had them learn the language.

"Da Anaya and you have to go next week but I have to fill out paper work. I need help with that. Anaya can you help me with that since you have the best English out of us."

"Of course brat. First I want to clean the apartment. Oh who gets which room?" Anaya asks Roman and hopes that she gets a room alone. The reason is the Dimitri always tries to share a room with her and she didn't like that idea at all.

Dimitri has an odd protective personality and he always wants to be with Anaya. Roman knows this but he can't just leave his brother alone because he could go out on a killing spree.

"Um Anaya gets a room and I get the other room. Sorry Dimitri you get the couch." Roman says with a bit pity and hopes that his brother doesn't become hysterically.

"I guess that is fine. But Anayachia if you get cold at night I can warm you up." Dimitri says with a grin and watching his older sister.

"Um ok brat?" Anaya mumbles and kept on cleaning the kitchen. She became worried about her brother again because he always tries to gain her affection. Dimitri always threats her if she rejects him and becomes very hostel.

Dimitri has many mental issues and has a thing for knives. Roman tries to keep all sharp objects away and to protect Anaya from her deranged brother. He hopes that his brother will change due to the change in environment. Also he hopes Anaya will make friends and maybe find someone to care for her.

A week went by and the young family settled in their home. Today Anaya and Dimitri will be going to Epic high. Anaya will be a senior and Dimitri will be a junior. The school has a uniform of a white polo and yellow and blue plaid pants or skirts.

Anaya enjoy that the school had uniform because it remind of her homeland. Roman watches his little jump with joy but he notice that Dimitri is eying her as if she was edible.

"I can't wait to go to school!' Anaya yelps out and ready to explore the new school.

"That skirt seems a little too short Anaya." Dimitri mumbles and his eyes seemed to be will with rage.

"This is the school uniform I can't help it that I am tall. I am sorry Dimitri." Anaya says in a gentle voice and hopes that her brother calms down.

"Now now let's not fight. It is time you go to school. There are our lunches. Take the subway to school and the way back home too. Good luck on your first day." Roman tells his younger siblings. He pulls Dimitri closer to him and whispers to him "Don't get into any trouble today. Also don't fixate yourself with Anaya because she needs to make friends."

"Fine brat but if she get hurts it will be on your conscience." Dimitri grumbles to his brother.

Anaya waits for her brother to stop their bickering and get on with life. "Come on Dimitri we have to go or we will be late for school!" She announces and grabs her brother and runs towards the subway station. Dimitri and Anaya just make it on time to school; and everyone seems to be staring at them. "We have to go to the office for your schedules. Just don't get in any fights please. For me please be good." Anaya begs her brother because she didn't want him to be kicked out.

"Fine I will be good but I can't promise anything. If someone dare even thinks about you might hurt them." Dimitri whispers to his sister.

They wait outside the office and then they see two boys that look as if they gotten in to a fight.

"You America pig! I will break your face! What is your problem?" Arthur yells at Alfred and punches him in the face.

"Hey get off me Iggy! I am going to kill you! Damn Brit!" Alfred yells at Arthur but then he sees a stunning girl that look new to the school. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Hello what is your name cutie?" Alfred asks and gives her a wink. Next there was a yell from the principal's office "Jones get yourself in here!"

Alfred nods his head and runs to the office before it gets any worse.

Anaya blushes and giggles at the handsome young man. _ Wow his is really nice boy. I think he called me cute!_ Anaya smiles while she is lost in her own thoughts.

Dimitri looks at his sister and she looks as if she is love struck. "Hey what are thinking about?" He questions Anaya and wakes her from her daze condition.

"Umm nothing just thinking about all the new classes I will be taking." Anaya try to give him a good reason.

He nods and just wants this day to be over. Dimitri is not a patience man and he didn't want to wait anymore. In a few minutes the two blond boys were out of the office and the siblings were called in. Alfred gives the girl a grin and he total wants her. Dimitri watches this young man and has an urge to kill him.

Anaya and Dimitri talk to the principal about the rules and about the school. Anaya pay attention to him while Dimitri looked as if he could care less about school." Welcome to Epic High and I hope you like it here." The principal smiles and gives them their schedules.

"Bye Dimitri I have to go to class." Anaya waves to her brother. He watches her walk away him. Dimitri looks around to find his class.

Anaya goes into her first class and it had the young man from before. She blushes and tells the teacher that she is new here. The teacher announces her and she waves to the class. "There is a seat next to Alfred. He is the one with the American flag hoodie." The teacher tells her and she frantically walks to her desk.

"Hello my name is Alfred. Are you like Russian right?" Alfred asks Anaya and she nods.

She doesn't know what to say to Alfred and she becomes very shy near boys.

"Hey sexy want piece of this?" Gilbert asks and walks near Anaya. She becomes very uncomfortable and her face feels like it is burning.

"Dude back off she just got here!" Alfred defends her and Anaya is shocked that a stranger would do that.

"Come on you just want her to yourself." Gilbert grins and thinks that he is right.

"Boys seat down and relax. You can talk to Anaya later." The teacher tells them.

Gilbert mumbles to himself"Oh I will talk to Anaya later."

Anaya goes to each class learn something new and getting to know new people. One girl Belle is very nice to her and wants to be friends with her. At this time it is lunch;Anaya sits with Belle and her friends.

Dimitri tries to find his sister but can't find her in the chaos called lunch. He goes outside to eat and hopes that Anaya will find him.

Alfred sees Anaya with a bunch of girls and just stares at her beauty.

"Hey bro what are you staring at?" Mathieu asks and sees what his brother is staring at. "Oh are you staring at the new eye candy in school." He laughs and shoves his brother.

"Umm what no? Stop looking at me that way! Your boy friend was hitting on her!" Alfred states and wants his brother to stop bothering him.

"Hey my boyfriend humps anything that moves. I am used to it but I think I might dump him soon." Mathieu tells his brother and eats his lunch. Alfred looks at his brother and then back at Anaya.

Belle notices that Alfred is staring at Anaya and yells "Hey stop staring you Creep!" Then all the girls at the table laugh but Anaya looks around and wonders what is so funny to them.

Alfred turns around and his face gets tomato red. The guys at the table laugh at him but he tries to ignore it. _Great now Anaya knows that I like here. Ugg! _ Alfred walks out and goes to his next class hoping Anaya is not there. But knowing his lucky; Anaya walks in the class room and sits next to him

"Hi Alfred" Anaya barely says the words without blushing. She looks in Alfred's sapphire eyes and sees that he has kind eyes.

"Hey Anaya." He mumbles out and smiles at her.

Dimitri walks by the classroom and sees Anaya staring at the boy from before. He becomes irritated and wants to kill the boy at that moment. But he walks away and punches a locker. Blood drips from Dimitri's hand but he ignores it and walks out of school.

What is Dimitri going to do next? Are Anaya and Alfred going to get together? What is Gilbert planning to do?

Anaya- Fem Russia

Roman – Male Ukraine

Dimitri-Male Belarus

Belle – Belgium


	2. UpdatingPreview

Updating issues Epic high

Epic high is on the verge of being deleted unless I have reviews or favorites on this story. By the way I want review on the story not on my grammar because I understand that my grammar is bad. Sorry I want to continue this story but not many people like this story as much of other stories. If you really like this story then say something. If it does continue here's preview!

Anaya sits in class and stares at Alfred the whole time. Then she realizes that she has to pay attention in class but it is math which she is very good at. When she looks at Alfred it seems that he is confuse with this material. _Maybe I can help with math and he can help me with English? They we can hang out. _ Anaya blushes at the thought but then the teacher calls her out.

"Anaya do the equation." The teacher scolds at her. She answers rapidly and amazes the whole classes. "Very good Anaya. Maybe you could learn from her Jones." The teacher glares at him.

Alfred blush out of embarrassment and hopes that Anaya doesn't think less of him. The day ends and Anaya walks to Alfred.

"Hello Alfred do you need help with math? I can help if you help me with English." She asks and tries not to blush. Alfred just stands in awe but he has to make sure that he looks cool.

"Yeah sure if don't mind? Like at the library is that good?" Alfred asks and he would like to hang out with her alone.

"Da that is good but not today maybe next week ok? I have to fine my brother. Bye Alfred see tomorrow!" Anaya runs and smiles. But she has to find Dimitri before he hurt someone or himself. She runs all round the school and can't find him. Then she looks outside the school and she still can't find him. Anaya is scared and confuse; she wants to find him soon before anything bad happens again.

Dimitri walks on the street of New York and is looking for a fight. But then he can hear his sister voice saying _Brat please don't do anything bad! Please come back!_ He decides to walk back but on the way he accidentally crash in to a gang member.

"Hey punk watch where you walk!" The gangster says to him and he will take this insult.

"Ya tebya ubʹyu!" He pulls out a knife and stabs the man in the stomach. Dimitri pull the knife pulls it out and runs home and hopes no one finds out.

Anaya walk to the office and wants to know if know where her brother is.

"Excuse me do you know where my brother Dimitri is?" She asks the petit man at the desk. He stares at her and he yells "Ludwig ! Help me! What do I do?"

"Relax Feliciano. Oh hello Anaya how was school? Do you need something?" He asks in a kind voice.

"Da I lost my brother can you help me find him? Like calling home or something please." Anaya looks very worried for her brother.

"Yes I can call and Feliciano check on the attendance records for today please for Dimitri Braginski." He tells the petit man and he gets to work.

Anaya stands in the office nervously and hopes for the best.

" Sit down Anaya. Everything will be fine Ludwig is a good man." The small man says with a warm smile.

She felt a little better. But then Ludwig comes and whispers something to the man. He looks worried about something.

"Anaya your brother left school half way thought the day." Ludwig says and sees the she is shock.

Anaya panics and doesn't know what to do.

Russian in the Preview

Ya tebya ubʹyu- i am going to kill you


	3. Brother Trouble

Yeah i updated this story! i hope you like! Warning Abuse/Violence!

Anaya is worried that her brother in some kind of trouble or she did something wrong to make him so this.

"Thank you for telling but now I have to find him before something worst happens." She says in a hurry and runs outside to look for him.

Anaya runs in street pacing and doesn't know what to do. She sees her brother and he has blood on his hands. It happened again and she couldn't take it this time.

"Dimitri Chto vy sdelali!" She yells at and knows it will not help.

"Sistra I stab someone. I am sorry. He just attacked me. I could help it. Can you help Anaya?" He becomes very desperate.

"Come on let's go home before you kill someone else." She says and leads him home.

They walk in silence and Anaya is very worried about her brother. The reason this has happen before and it did not end well for the family. Once they were in the apartment; they saw Roman on the phone and also he had a worried look on his face.

"What happen? Why are you home late? I was worried about you guys." He scolds but then he sees Dimitri's hands and they are stained with blood.

"Not again. We just got here. Go wash your hands. Please." He points to the bathroom and sit down.

"What are we going to do Roman? We can't just leave here? We just got here. I like going to school. Please say something Brat!" She yells and wants to stay here.

"I don't know. Why would he do that? Oh no did you talk to a boy?" He asks and she nods"yes."

"Pochemu? You how he gets when you talk to other guys. What are we going to do?" He get aggravate with his brother actions.

Anaya sits next to him and tries to comfort him. Then Dimitri comes out and attacks her.

"This is your entire fault you bitch! No can have you. Only I can have you!" He yells and slaps her.

"Cтоп Dimitri! Uĭti ot nyee!" He pushes his brother off his sister. He saw the rage in his eyes and knows that look well.

" She deserved that! If she wasn't such a slut! She knows better! She can't talk to any boy! They will hurt her! I will protect her! I am sorry Anayachia." He shouts at her but then changes his mood. He walks towards with opens arms.

"Nyet go to my room! I give you something later. Just go!" He commands his brother and runs to his little sister.

She cries a little, touches her lips and sees blood on her finger. "Is it bad? Do I need stitches? I am sorry Roman. I just want to get know people. I will be better." She clings to her older brother.

"It is not that bad. I am sorry. I should protect you more. Let's put some ice on it. I need to give him the meds. He will be out for a little." He comforts her and gets some ice for the lip. Then he gets Dimitri meds with vodka and goes to give him the toxic concoction.

Anaya goes to bathroom to clean the cut and looks at it. " Eto ne tak ploho?" She thinks of the times her brother hit her but most of the bruises went away. Expect for that one time.

_Flashback: When Anaya was about fourteen and all the boys were talking to here, But her younger brother didn't not like that. But one blond boy had given her a gift but after that day she never saw him again. That night was a nightmare. "Privet brat. У меня так много друзей!" She says with joy but once she saw his eyes. She knew something bad is going to happen. _

"_Вы шлюха! Я убить вас!" He yells and grabs a knife and cuts her back so many times. Then he beats her to a bloody pump. Roman had to ripped him off her. By the time he came; she almost died. All she remembered is Dimitri screaming "ANAYACHIA!" She had so many stitches and she felt so broken. Her own brother wanted to kill her because the boys talk to her. She will always bare those scars. The memory is engrave into her mind. _

"Hey Anaya are you ok in there?" Roman knocks on the door.

"Yeah just look at my lip." She gets out of the bathroom and gives her brother a slight smile.

"I will make some food. I found a store with sells Russian food! They have pelameia! I know you love those." He informs her and can see that she still is hurt in the inside. "I know he hurts you but I know place that will help him. He needs to go there. Don't worry about him. Just be a teenager. For now be more discrete with boys till he goes away. Ya tebya lyublyu." He kisses he forehead and makes some food.

"Spasibo Brat." She hugs him and feels a little better. She misses being at home but this could become her new home. While she waits for the food she writes a letter to Alfred.

Dear, Alfred

I can't talk you for a while. We can still be friends. Please don't talk me and tell the other boys to leave me alone. Maybe once my brother leaves to a better place. I mean like an institute. Not like dead. Then maybe we can hang out. I do like you. You did nothing wrong. I am having issues at the moment. I hope you can understand. Well I will see you around.

Your friend, Anaya.

"Who's the letter to?" He reads over her shoulder and giggles.

"Umm one of my friends. I don't want him to get hurt. I…I .. like him. He reminds of a boy in Russia." She says shyly and hopes her brother doesn't mind.

" Good idea. But make sure Dimitri doesn't see it or see you give to him. Have someone else give it to him. Well eat up." He places a hot plate of pelameia next to her and sits with her eats as well. The night is peaceful but that will not last. The brother and sister enjoy the little peace that they get once in awhile. Till the morning all is calm and when he wakes everything will break and tumble to minuscule pieces.

Ok In this chapter has a lot of Russian. In the flashback there is like real Russian. The other parts of the chapter has Russian but in America letters. All of the Russian is right and I know I am Russian so don't mess with me

Russian in the Chapter

Chto vy sdelali- what have you done.

Sistra- sister

Brat-brother

Pochemu- why?

Uĭti ot nyee- let go of her

Nyet- no

_Privet brat. У меня так много друзей- Hi brother. I made a lot friends_

_Вы шлюха! Я убить вас- You whore! I am going to kill you._

Pelameia- a Russian dumpling with meat or potatoes

Ya tebya lyublyu – I love you

Spasibo Brat- thank you brother


End file.
